


MercyKill

by RosetheSkitty



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-09 15:29:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15270546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosetheSkitty/pseuds/RosetheSkitty
Summary: Working up to a halloween party and gives a little more detail behind the Witch of the Wilds and Reaper's Pumpkin





	1. First Halloween

"Oh cmon, it'll be fun. If anything its tradition! You should come it's your first halloween with us!" Lena has been begging for at least a month now.  
"Nononon there is vwork to be done! Here! In my lab! Plus I vould look silly!" Angela had been firmly -well less firmly now, Lena and her cheery attitude tend to grow on a person- against the costumes and the partying lomger than she could remember. "What if for some reason we would get split up, there are men who are like predators out there and this 'Halloween' as you say, could be ze perfect window for them...to pounce!" Angela argued and played at swiftly reaching for her friend as though she were the predator out to get Lena.  
"Can't catch me!" She laughed as she jumped back out of her reach. "Anyway you should come because strength in numbers if you're so scared," she argued back with a smug look on her face.  
"I suppose you have a fair point Lena. Oh my" she spotted Gabriel walking in, "speaking of predators" she whispered to Lena, hiding her mouth behind a hand as they started giggling. /it's like I've known her for years, she's such a good friend/  
Gabriel moved to speak, "This isnt what I was originally gonna ask but what are you girls laughing about this time?"  
"Well what were you going to 'originally going to ask," she finished by doing a poor impression of his much deeper voice.  
"Yea, maybe we'll tell you if you answer our question first," Angela said, laughing harder now at Lena's impersonation.  
"Well, I guess I can't argue with that, I do love a sketchy bargain," Gabe said with a smirk playing at the coener of his mouth as he leaned into Angela until her rolling chair bumped her desk, "Are you going to be joining everybody for Halloween?"  
Angela glanced over to where Lena was not 20 seconds ago to find that she had disappeared. /I must ask her how she does that...I wasn't aware this man smelled so good, wait what is he doing?/  
"Excuse me Commander, uhm what are you doing?" She asked and tried feebly to push this hulking mass of muscle out of her bubble. He had put a hand on either side of the back of her chair and had leaned in some.  
"I'm asking you to come celebrate with us, should I try harder?" He started to lean down toward her neck and she could feel his breath along her jaw.  
/I guess he prepared to get in my face, at least he brushed his teeth/ "No no no that won't be necessary can you-"  
"So is that a yes?" He stopped leaning over her any further and waited for her reply, knowing she couldn't think straight enough to argue. He tended to have that affect on most women, especially after they've caught each other's glances, both wondering if there was more meaning behind the other.  
"Uh hm fine yea I'll be going I guess," she stammered, whatever it took to get this beast out of her space. /mien got that vas uncomfortable, vat vas it with zese americans? At least he's handsome.../  
"EEEE-YYEESSS I KNEW THAT WOULD WORK!!"  
Angela turned to see Lena cheering in the doorway and giving Gabriel two big thumbs up and that infenctious grin on her face.  
"I suppose I can't stay mad at you," she called to her friend, "but you, sir!" Angela whipped around to see him chuckling and giving a small wave toward Lena as she scolded behind a pointed finger "That vas highly inappropriate, especially in my office! Also," she turned back to her friend "what do you mean you knew that would work!?"  
"Would you prefer I came to your room? Considering my rank it's necessary for Jack and I to know where our team mates' rooms are." He gave her that smirk again and sauntered out before she could form a sentence again, relishing in the blush that was rising to her cheeks.  
"Leeenaaa!"  
"Uh oh!" She started running, her laugh echoing down the corridor as Angela began the chase.  
\---


	2. How does one pass the time?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe pov as soon as he walks out in the last chapter on his way to eat. Distracted conversation with himself, ~mostly~ internal :^)

_fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck FUCK why did I agree to that?!_

"Because it was fun," he said under his breath.

_"Shut up...actually it was, I guess I didn't realize I've been wanting to be in her precious little bubble and that I've been wondering what she smells like"_ the smell of sweat, blood, fear, and mechanics had always tainted the air. Even when she seemed to be able to mold with him in the heat of combat.  _Does she work like that with Jack...nevermind._

_"No shit, she smelled heavenly. The hell was it, honey? Vanilla? Both? Could be both..."_ he thought, trying to get back to more pleasant things than wanting to fight Jack...again.

He could easily get lost in that smell, her immaculate, full blonde pony tail, the way her Valkyrie suit innocently hugged her form. And the way that she and her nanotechnology made him feel on the battlefield both healing and boosting.

_"The way she holds her staff though, oh my, mí piqueña diablo"_ he thought to himself as the image of their perky little medic flying to him played through his mind. She was better on the field than he had anticipated, and he found that she was more...resilient than he or Jack had expected.

She was a quick learner, needless to say with how young of an expert she was, and had adapted to the battlefield conditions and working with his and Jack's teams. She had been able to seamlessly flow, take care of his team, and assist the wounded they were frequently rescuing. For the devilish things he did with her in his mind, she was quite the guardian angel...

"Yo quiero mí diabla," he muttered to himself.

"Excuse me, Reyes?"

"Oh. shit, Jack, hey." It's unusual for him to have to regain his composure even if he had been caught off guard. He was lost in thought as he made his way down to the cafeteria.

"Hey yourself, what's on your mind?"

"Just some boring paperwork, anyway what are you thinking for your Halloween costume? It's coming up fast."

"Uh. Yea," he quirked his eyebrow but didn't question it, he knew he was hiding something but right now Morrison didn't care, he had his own decisions to tackle. "Go get some grub maybe it'll help you focus," he gave Gabe a brotherly pat on the shoulder and walked away. Jack had known him long enough to know that it wasn't just work that was bothering him but he knew not to press Reyes further.

_There are better things I could eat right about now._

_"Dammit stop thinking about her and just go eat, you cant have her anyway"_ he chided himself and continued down to the caf _._

_I wonder if I can get her to go to the party with me. Maybe I can spin a way to get our costumes to match, that cadet she's fond of mentioned a witch costume..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so excited. I do want some story to beef it up not just the main objective even though I left out Lena and Ang bonding and Ang getting recruited and situated within Overwatch. I think as my first work this is better than I expected despite that and I'm pretty proud of it. Again, throw me your opinions and critiques if you have them :)


	3. My Servants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise to follow right after the end of this later! Hope you enjoy and thank you so much for reading and commenting what you think!

A few days before Halloween, Angela and Lena are putting the last touches on their costumes and doing each other's make-up.

As Lena is lacing up Angela's witch dress, they both hear a light knocking on Angela's door. 

"I wonder who that could be..." Angela cast a curious look to Lena in her mirror.

"Oh, yea, totally have no idea. Let me finish tying this up. Just a second!" She called as she finished tying the last knot.

"You are a terrible liar. Is it that brute Gabriel again?" She was admittedly anxious about not looking foolish at the party and in front of her Commanders Reyes and Morrison, moreso to the former.

"I don't know what you're talking about, love!" Lena grinned and bounded to answer the door, followed by Angela's scowl.

"I've got a favor to ask, oh Witch of the Wilds," addressing Angela, Gabriel had donned a jack-o-lantern that had a headless horseman kind of feel to it. He was noticeably playing the role of is costume that had Angela in a toss up between playing along or calling him out on being silly. _Well at least I feel less foolish, maybe he knew what my costume was and zis is a ploy at making me feel better. I'll have to ask Lena about it later..._

"Oh how spooky! Why don't you come in instead of asking from the doorway," Lena said as he ushered him in, brusking by him on her way out and winked at her friend.

Angela had made her way to her chair with that iconic cup of tea in her hand.

"Yes, come in and kneel before me, and I will grant you what you desire," Angela beckoned, suddenly emboldened and deciding to play along, there would be time to overanalyze and call herself a fool later. Once he was properly in front of her with the pumpkin setting beside him, she leaned forward and hooked a finger under his chin, ensuring she had his attention. "For a price."

"Whatever it is I shall pay it."

**Author's Note:**

> First time seriously writing a fanfic, this theory has been swiiming around my mind for a couple of months now and I wanted to share! :) I appreciate any critiques and recommendations


End file.
